HoroHoro and Miroku's teaching
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Horo has fallen in love with Tamao. But one problem, he doesn't know how to act around girls! So he seeks out advice from Miroku (from INUYASHA). Lets see what happens next...Fluffiness D


**Miroku Teaches HoroHoro The Ways To A Womans Heart**

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R:** _I don't own Shaman King. Kawaii Story D!_

HoroHoro stared at Tamao and sighed. She was cooking, he loved watching Tamao cook. He sighed again, lovingly. Tamao turned around.

"Oh, it's you Trey!" Tamao smiled at him. HoroHoro felt at that moment he could finally tell her how he felt, when...

"YOH! Your home! I cooked you something special." Tamao grinned shyly blushing. HoroHoro glared at his lazy friend but stopped as Yoh looked at him confused.

"HoroHoro are you ok?" Yoh asked still looking at him. HoroHoro nodded and got up to leave, but stopping as Tamao started setting down the food. Yoh continued looking at HoroHoro in that odd way, until Anna entered the room. Yoh gulped and smiled at Anna nervously.

"Hey Anna..." Yoh trailed off as Anna slapped him.

"Your late! I was worried sick you stupid lazy shaman!" Yoh smiled at the prospect of Anna caring about what time he came home, despite the fact his cheek hurt like hell. Anna glared at everyone in turn before sitting down next to Yoh to eat.

HoroHoro held in his smile, he didn't need to worry about Yoh taking Tamao away from him.

Suddenly he frowned again...what if Tamao never got over Yoh? HoroHoro stood up to leave (much to everyone's surprise). He needed advice on girls, and how to get them to realize you existed. He needed to talk to ...Miroku.

Miroku smiled cockily at HoroHoro.

"So, you finally seek out the expert on woman? Well, I should've known you would, everyone always does." He grinned wider. HoroHoro held in his groan, Miroku was so full of himself.

"First thing you need to know is never be shy. At any opportune chance you must grope or use pick-up lines on the opposite sex, they like that." Miroku winked. HoroHoro nodded, writing notes. Miroku glared at him.

"Don't take notes you baka! Just remember everything and Tamao will be begging you to let her bear your child!" Miroku winked and started on a long session.

HoroHoro knocked on Yoh's door nervously; he was finally going to try out Miroku's tips. He gulped when Anna answered the door.

"Whatdya want Trey? Yoh's training and if you dare interfere with my plans for him...I will hurt you so bad you will wish you were never born." HoroHoro smiled and winked at Anna

"Maybe I should interfere with your training, sexy?" Anna's eyes grew big and she slapped HoroHoro hard. HoroHoro sweat dropped and he smiled cockily at her.

"Maybe later?" Horo ducked as Anna tried to slap him again. He laughed and ran off to find Tamao.

Tamao sighed, looking out the window at a very sweaty Yoh. She felt something slide across her butt and gasped, grabbing a rolling pin and whacking at whatever it was. HoroHoro yelped in pain and Tamao blushed profusely.

"What...are...you...doing...Trey? O, god, I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to..." HoroHoro grinned at her sexily.

"It was worth it, honey. Nice clothes...can I talk you out of them, sexy?" Tamao's eyes grew to big for her face and she stuttered not believing what she heard. HoroHoro winked at her. Luckily, at that moment Jun and Ren walked in.

"Hello BoroBoro..." Ren smiled evilly. HoroHoro snapped out of his sexy self and glared hard at Ren.

"It's HoroHoro you stupid short pants!" Ren glared evilly at HoroHoro but softened when Pilika walked in.

"HoroHoro were have you been? I've been looking for you all day! And what were you doing to Anna? You come train RIGHT NOW! OR YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER HEARD OF BECOMING SHAMAN KING!" Pilika yelled angrily at her brother, then seeing Ren she blushed.

"Oh, hi Ren...How are you?" Ren tried hard not to smile at her.

"I'm alright, if it weren't for your baka brother." Pilika grinned.

"I know, he is such a baka sometimes, isn't he?" HoroHoro sweat dropped as Ren and Pilika got into a detailed discussion about how stupid he was.

What annoyed him more was Ren seemed to really be enjoying himself, and he _never_ enjoyed himself. Ren was inches away from Pilika now and HoroHoro seemed to shoot steam from his ears.

_Get away from my sister you short Chinese freak! _HoroHoro thought, glaring at the two of them. Ren and Pilika got even _closer _and HoroHoro couldn't take it anymore.

"I touched Anna's butt!" He yelled. Pilika and Ren stared at him blankly. Ren glared, he was enjoying his conversation with Pilika, _alone_. Anna ran in.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" HoroHoro sweat dropped.

"Aww... crap..." Yoh followed behind her, looking mad, and he never looked mad.

"What...did...you...do Horo? If you hurt Anna...I swear I will..." Yoh stopped, he couldn't think of anything bad, other than not feeding him. HoroHoro looked down at the ground as everyone glared at him. Horo sighed and explained his plan to win over Tamao.

Yoh looked confused.

"Tamao _likes_ me? When?" Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"She's ALWAYS liked you, you idiot!" Ren nodded.

"Yeah, you stupid dolt!" Yoh looked at them with a blank expression.

"Why do you always call me a dolt, Ren?" Pilika sighed.

"Off topic! How are we going to get Tamao to realize onii-chan loves her?" Ren nodded at Pilika, smiling slightly, very slightly.

"I've tried everything! I even took advice from Miroku.."

"MIROKU!" Everyone yelled, surprised and annoyed. Anna shook her head disagreeing.

"Horo, Miroku knows _nothing _about how to treat a girl! He told you to grope us, DIDN'T HE?" HoroHoro nodded at Anna.

_Stupid Miroku. _He thought angrily. Pilika looked thoughtful and smiled widely.

"Wait! Onii-chan! I've got it! Just tell you the truth!" HoroHoro stared at his sister.

"But, I can't do that! She might not feel the same way about me!" Pilika looked at her feet.

"You have to take that chance, if they feel the same about you, it's all worth it." Pilika looked at Ren through the corner of her eye.

She then looked up, her huge blue eyes shining. Pilika turned and looked at Ren. Ren gulped and looked away.

"Whatdya want Pil?" He asked, asking more of the floor than her.

"Ren, you are violent, mean and probably the stupidest boy I've ever met." She said smiling. Ren looked hurt.

"What?" Pilika kissed him and Ren looked like a tomato.

"And I love you for it." Ren grinned hugely and kissed her back even longer. Yoh, Anna and HoroHoro stared at them.

"Ren? You and...Pilika?" Yoh asked, amused. HoroHoro growled angrily and Anna just stared at them.

Pilika and Ren broke from there embrace, both looking very, very happy (_Too Happy_ HoroHoro thought).

"Go for it Horo, it's woth it. If she loves you back, it's woth it. And she needs to know, it'll kill you if you don't tell her." Pilika said and Horo nodded. He got up to leave and find Tamao, but first he looked angrily at Ren.

"If you break my sisters heart, I'll cut off your hair, shark head!" HoroHoro and Ren shared a laugh, but only after Ren promised to never hurt Pilika.

HoroHoro poked Tamao in the back shyly. Tamao jumped and turned around. Seeing it was Horo she smiled.

"Hey Trey!" She said warmly.

"I'm making cookies...want to help me?" Horo smiled and nodded his blue head vigurously. Tamao laughed at his enthusiasm, and many times after that as Trey tried not to eat all the cookie dough and failed miserably.

_I feel like myself when i'm with Horo. He can always make me laugh. He makes me feel special_ Tamao thought happily, scolding him lightly from making her re-start the recipe.

She realized then that she didn't feel herself wishing he was Yoh. Or that Yoh was near...was she finally over Yoh? She felt her feelings for Yoh be replaced by feelings for Horo.

She looked at him and realized he had been staring at her. She blushed and looked away.

_How odd. Whenever I think of him I feel like he's thinking of me._ Tamao couldn't help thinking, wishing it were true. Horo poked her again.

"Um...Tam? I need to tell you something...Can we go somewhere...you know...alone?" Horo asked looking into Tamao's beautiful pink eyes. He had never seen eyes so wonderful. Tamao nodded an followed Horo outside.

HoroHoro shuffled around nervously.

"Tam...This is real hard for me to say...but...I think that...over the time I've known you...I...I've fallen for you Tam. And I know you like Yoh and I have no chance but...I just...thought you should know..." Horo said looking anywhere but in her eyes.

Tamao started laughing and Horo looked at her with pure hurt in his eyes. She moved closer to Horo, blushing at the courage she never knew she had inside her.

"Yoh...Yoh who?" She said looking deep into his eyes. HoroHoro grinned at her and knew she meant it. HoroHoro moved so that they were almost hugging.

"Can...can I..Can I kiss you Tamao?" Horo asked looking down at her. Tamao's eyes sparkled and her hair matched her face.

"I would like that." HoroHoro bent down and kissed Tamao, feeling like he could've stopped life right there at that moment, and he would never regret it. After awhile, they stopped and hugged each other tight, looking at the stars, knowing they were meant for each other.

_Why did I waste all this time on Yoh, when HoroHoro was right there loving me? _Tamao thought, scolding herself and feeling happier than she ever had in all her life.

HoroHoro smiled smugly thinking _Screw you, Miroku._

**THE END**


End file.
